


Art: Cloak&Dagger

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen, Historical Dress, M/M, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013<br/>The Team as the "Three Musketeers" ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Cloak&Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life is Not A Video Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858036) by [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16). 



> This work has inspired popkin16 to write an amazing fic. Fic is up now! You'll find the link at the end.

**Title:** Cloak &Dagger

 **Medium(s):** digital manipulation

 **Rating:** PG

 **Character(s) and/or pairing(s)** : John/Rodney, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex

 **Warning(s):** tight leather pants, mustaches, ridiculous hair

 **Notes:** I just wanted to see our guys and girl in a historic setting. I imagine that they are trapped in some Ancient machine and the only way out is to play their roles.

 

[ ](http://underestimatemi.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/all4one.png)

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://underestimatemi.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/3musketeers.png)

 

 

[ ](http://underestimatemi.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/rodney-john.png)

 

[ ](http://underestimatemi.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/teyla.png)

**Author's Note:**

> [Life is Not A Video Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/858036) by popkin16

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life is Not A Video Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858036) by [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16)




End file.
